Her Destiny
by WeLoveToHit
Summary: Andrea wasn't like all of the other Slytherins. In fact, she was the complete opposite. Only one thing, did I mention that her last name was Riddle?


The usual loud chatter came from the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the beginning of the year and the new first year students had yet to arrive.

The headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore, stood up from his chair at the center of the staff table.

"Students, quiet down" he said, raising his arms.

"Now before we begin the sorting, I have a few announcements that I would like to share with you."

The hall broke out in groans. Not another one of his speeches! Of course they had a meaning to them, but they were getting boring.

"Oh come now students! Some of you may find this interesting!"

Ron Weasley turned his head towards one of his best friends, Harry Potter.

"The only thing that I would find interesting is that there was food on the table!"

Dumbledore turned his head over to the Gryffindor table, staring directly at Ron, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know you've all been anxious to find out what I have been talking about. Tonight we will have a special kind of sorting, one that hasn't happened at Hogwarts before," Dumbledore said aloud.

Now this got a reaction out of everyone. Never happened before? What on earth was the headmaster talking about?

"So I'd ask everyone to welcome Miss Andrea Riddle!"

The hall filled with whispers. Did he just say Riddle? At that moment, a tall, slender girl came out from the room behind the staff table. The girl had straight platinum blond hair. From a certain view, her hair looked almost white. To go along with her hair, she also had ice-blue eyes. If you looked right into her eyes, you would become absolutely lost in them. So in other words, this girl was drop dead gorgeous!

"Miss Riddle will be joining us for her sixth and seventh year. She has come all the way from France, so I expect that you will treat her like you would treat a friend" Dumbledore said, glaring for a moment at the Slytherin table

"So Miss Riddle, please make your way to the sorting hat" Dumbledore motioned towards the hat.

Andrea walked silently over to the hat and sat down. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. A few minutes later, the old hat opened its mouth and said in a raspy voice,

"It has been a long time since I have sat upon the head of a Riddle. I can feel that there is a part of you that is just like your father."

Andrea clutched the edges of the stool and furrowed her brow.

"Yet there is a part of you that tells me that you have the courage of a Gryffindor, you have the wisdom of a Ravenclaw, and have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff."

The ancient hat paused for a moment, and then continued again.

"But there is a fire in you that only a true Slytherin has! The house that I choose for you will bring many challenges, but will also make you go far!"

Andrea could sense that every pair of eyes in the Great Hall were on her.

"_What a time to be in ze spotlight!" _She thought.

"This house will make you unlike any other! Now just like your father, and your great ancestors, go and bring great pride to..."

Andrea was gripping the stool so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Would that darn hat get on with it already!

"The house of SLYTHERIN!" the hat finally announced.

The Slytherin table burst into cheers. Andrea took the hat off of her head and walked down the marble steps and over to her fellow Slytherins. It seemed like all of the boys were pushing and shoving each other over to make room for Andrea. Finally, she found a spot and sat down.

"Well now that we have that all settled, let the first years be sorted!" Dumbledore said, his arms spread wide.

The first years have been sorted into their houses and everyone was half way through dessert. Draco Malfoy, a new prefect, could not keep his eyes off of Andrea.

"Um, Andrea?" Draco asked nervously. Andrea turned her head towards him.

"yes?"

Draco tugged slightly on his sleeve.

"Uh-well since your new here-uh-do you want me to show you where- the uh – common room is?"

Andrea nodded her head. "Sure."

Once dinner was done, the Slytherins got up and walked over to the dungeons. After walking for a few minutes, they came upon a great painting of Salazar Slytherin. The head boy, Robert Finnely, walked up to the painting and said the password,

"Pure Blood."

The painting swung forward, and the Slytherins walked through to the other side.

A little while later, after finding out where the dormitories were, Andrea was sitting near the fireplace, watching the green flames flicker and spark. She took a deep breath, and then continued to watch the flames dance before her. Finally the flames turned into embers, glowing a soft green. Andrea got up, and without making a sound, went to get ready for bed.

Professor Dumbledore was pacing in his study, hands behind his back.

"So is it true, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Is she really the daughter of…"

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly.

"Yes Minerva, I'm afraid so. From now on we will have to be aware and careful on what this girl will bring to us."

_Elsewhere_

He sat with his back to the fireplace.

"My lord," his servant said, bowing at the pale feet of his master.

"My lord, we have just received notice that she has been sorted into Slytherin."

The dark lord opened his ice-blue eyes, his thin lips curving into something rare, a smile.

"Good, is that all then?"

The servant quickly nodded. The dark lord rose out of the beaten chair that he was sitting in.

"Now leave my sight."

Voldemort walked over to the single window in the room that he was in. Only a single streak of moon light came through the cracks in the glass.

"Wormtail," he called out.

Then out of thin air, a pudgy little man appeared and bowed so low that his crooked nose grazed the dusty floor.

"You called master?"

"The true heir of Slytherin, the direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin has finally entered the halls of that ancient school. In a matter of time, we will reunite, and I will become the most powerful wizard of all time."

Voldemort turned around to face his servant.

"And then what, my lord Voldemort?"

Voldemort walked slowly towards the fireplace, his black cloak gliding across the wooden floor.

"Then her destiny will be fulfilled."

_But in some way, that destiny was going to be changed._

_So there is the first chapter to this fanfic! Please feel free to add any questions or comments that you may have. I will accept suggestions also. Thanks to "fledge" for letting me use the sorting idea! It helped a lot!_

_P.S. _

_Andrea's name is pronounced like the Andrea in "San Andreas Fault." _

And Happy Canada Day!!


End file.
